darkfall_newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
6.0
Patch 6.0 Titles and local banking The general trend of this patch is to secure the early days economy and make crafters valuable. It is our belief that the Darkfall franchise has historically let crafters down by never giving them enough tools to truly impact the world like combat minded players can. Our objectives are to make all economy related actions meaningful in the grand scheme of things, and finally let players that enjoy playing the market enjoy themselves. By doing so, these players will provide the glue that binds the economy, making combat minded players lives less tedious. The win-win scenario provided by the division of labor. Title system and crafting changes: With this patch we introduce the title system with a first set of 48 titles. The goal of this initial wave of titles is to setup the crafting titles and enough combat related titles to make it a difficult choice for the general population. While established clans will remain self reliant and are not impacted much by this change, for most players this lowers the percentage of potential crafters from 100% of characters down to a very valuable minority. This release is comprised of all the framework/code changes, and once secured, more changes will follow. General title mechanics: *You can select titles by clicking the "titles" button in the main menu. *You can have 5 titles at a time. Make your selection and click apply to activate them. *Titles level over real time once activated. *The underlying skills and abilities still need to be leveled. *For InDev it will take around 1h to max out, it will be 2 months post-release. *When a title is deactivated, it will lose 10 levels for combat titles, 100 for industry titles. *When a title is deactivated, it will lose levels over real time at the same speed as it would gain it. *Titles are split in 4 categories: **Physical, one per weapon type.Exclude magical titles. **Magical, one per magic school. Exclude physical titles. **Industry, crafting and gathering. **General, various utility titles. *The warrior and scholar titles are exceptions, they exclude their own categories as well. *There is a "Combo" title that can allow the use of one excluded title. Crafting title mechanics and crafting changes: *Passive benefits of Industry titles are linear: **Crafting titles will passively increase the durability of produced items. **Harvesting titles will increase the speed and efficiency of gathering. **Skinning will increase in speed and have better odds. *Crafting titles will unlock recipes in a frontloaded way. **You cannot craft anything without a title. **Enchanting items will be unlocked 15 title levels after the base recipe unlock. **All qualities are unlocked at once, but still require an enchanting level. **Skills with a mastery: ***R00 Skill lvl 1 =>Title lvl 1 (instant) ***R10 Skill lvl 25 =>Title lvl 5 (3 days) ***R20 Skill lvl 50 =>Title lvl 10 (6 days) ***R30 Skill lvl 75 =>Title lvl 20 (12 days) ***R40 Mas lvl 1 =>Title lvl 30 (18 days) ***R50 Mas lvl 25 =>Title lvl 40 (24 days) ***R60 Mas lvl 50 =>Title lvl 50 (30 days) ***R70 Mas lvl 75 =>Title lvl 65 (39 days) ***R80 Mas lvl 100 => title lvl 85 (51 days) ** Skills without a mastery: (smelting/woodcutting/taming) ***Skill lvl 1* => Title lvl 1 (instant) ***Skill lvl 25 => Title lvl 10 (6 days) ***Skill lvl 50 => Title lvl 20 (12 days) ***Skill lvl 75 => Title lvl 30 (18 days) ***Skill lvl 100=> Tiltel lvl 40 (24 days) ** Advanced skills: (shipbuilding/construction/artillery) ***Skill lvl 1* => Title lvl 1 (instant) ***Skill lvl 25 => Title lvl 20 (12 days) ***Skill lvl 50 => Title lvl 40 (24 days) ***Skill lvl 75 => Title lvl 55 (33 days) ***Skill lvl 100=> Tiltel lvl 70 (42 days) *You will still need to level each underlying crafting skill, including enchanting. *Deactivating an Industry title resets its title level, but does not impact the underlying skills. *Artillery and Warhulk construction are now merged in a single skill unlocked by the Artillery title. *Jewelsmithing is temporarily removed, to be reworked sooner rather than later. *Blood craft and shade craft are removed. *More crafting related changes are to come in the short term. Combat title mechanics: *Combat titles are split in magical and physical categories that oppose each other. *They provide passive buffs that grow linearly over title level. *They have flat drawbacks that are instant on activation. *When a combat title is deactivated: **It loses 10 levels instantly. **It loses all benefits instantly. **All skills the title unlocked become locked again. *You still need to level the underlying skills. *Deactivating a title does not impact the underlying skills level. *You can still use all schools and weapon types, even without the title. *Melee weapon titles bonuses are: **+6% damage **+6% attack speed **+6% stamina efficiency **Unlocks active abilities: ***power attack => Title lvl 5 (3 days) ***whirlwind => Title lvl 15 (9 days) ***seize => Title lvl 25 (15 days) *Magic school titles bonuses are: **+6% damage/magnitude **+6% casting speed **+6% spell cost reduction **+20% spell duration **Unlocks signature spells: ***One at Title lvl 5 (3 days) ***One at Title lvl 25 (15 days) *To compensate these bonuses and maintain time to kill: **Overall damage/magnitude formula has been reduced by 13.3%. **Overall attack/casting speed formula has been reduced by 10%. *Individual spell tweaks and moving around will come in the short term. Local Banking and Global Gold Account: Local banking is perhaps the most defining feature of Darkfall: New Dawn. Combined with crafting titles and other changes, it will create the foundation for an healthy economy and a more convenient game. Details: *All banks in the world are now separate inventories. *This is also true for clan vaults. *For technical reasons, and to play it safe with persistence, individual local banks are limited and we set an overall cap of items. **Individual banks: 2000 items per bank. 6000 items overall. **Clan banks: 4000 items per bank. 12000 items per bank *Once we monitor how it behaves, we'll decide on a final amount. *Individuals have a gold account: **Adding gold to the account costs a 10% commission fee. **The gold can then be withdrawn at any bank in the world. **The gold can be used to purchase or pay fees in marketplaces. *Clans also have a global gold account: **Adding gold to the account costs a 10% commission fee. **VCP rewards for the clan go in the account without fees. **The gold can be withdrawn by captains and up at any bank. **War declaration costs are taken from the clan's account. *When a holding is lost through a siege: **The inventories of members of the owner clan and its allies go in a retrieval vault. **The content of the retrieval vault can be withdrawn only in one go. **That content can only be retrieved in nearby banks. *When access to a bank is loss in any other way, the content remains there until access is restored. Disclaimer: For the sake of the transition and testing, some aspects of the mechanics are altered! In specifics, the retrieval vaults will not be restricted by distance or forced to be an all or nothing withdraw. When you first log in after the patch, you'll get extra options on all banks with your old global bank and clan vault available in the retrieve vault. You will be able to withdraw individual items rather than be forced to retrieve all. Additionally, upon losing holdings there will not be any restriction either, so that we can test the stability of the recovery feature. Runestones can still work too so that you can test things around the world. Loot table apocalypse: Following the trend of other changes within this patch, the loot table apocalypse is an overall reduction of all things craftable from loot to leave more room to crafters. Another goal is also to reduce potential sources of gold inflation to give it more value as a trading medium. Now that this is done, we can build upon a stable foundation and add interest to various underused monster alongside crafting evolutions. Details: *Removed the daily loot cap that caused high loot first kills. *Monsters no longer have raging loot tables. *Gold drops have been reduced across the board: **Removed from: ***Most high end monsters. ***Non-humanoid monsters. ***Low civilization monsters. **Reduced in most other cases. **Kept to be a gold hotspots on some monsters. *All craftable items have been removed from monster loot, unless needed for a quest. *Removed jewelry and gems from monster drops. *Monster specific armors and some rare enchanted weapons have been kept. Disclaimer: In the interim, craftable items in NPCs have not been touched so that newcomers can still find some basic gear until InDev ends. At release, only r0 weapons will remain. Other changes: *All inventory windows in game can now be resized. *Newbie protection changed to 20 hours. *Starter weapons no longer have weight. *The potential top speed of displacement effects has been reduced by 20%. *Quest markers now follow traditional ! and ? conventions. *Listing slots for marketplaces increased from 25 to 100. *"You are no more engaged in a PvE Fight" is no more a thing. *Greatclubs now level at the same speed as other weapons. *Obad and Nerghum should no longer be respawn traps. *The cost of praying has increased to 1000 + 500 x times prayed. *Holdings upkeep has doubled: **5040 per day for cities. **2016 per day for hamlets. *War declarations costs have been divided by 2. *But the minimum has increased from 10 000g to 20 000g. Patch 6.0a: *Error 1062 should no longer occur. If you still have an issue, please contact us by private message. *Items losing attributes/enchants in banks upon re-logging should no longer occur. *Title fixes: **Armor Master title was bugged and is now fixed, it will also show in your stat window. Test it again. **Warrior and Veteran Brawler impact all physical skills, not just melee. **Some description clarifications. *Digging has been fixed. *Goblin axe drops have been increased. *Goblin HP have been lowered to reflect the reduction of base damage. *Pressing F on clan banks should now have the expected results. *Clan vault access rights are back to captain. *? buttons on windows will now work, even after disabling the tutorial. *Free trial has been activated with x3 leveling speed.